universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
A.B.A.
On-Screen Appearance Key to Enlightenment The gate rises from the ground and opens, from which enters A.B.A with Paracelsus. Then gate disappears again in the ground. Special Attacks Neutral B - Avoidance/''Eradication'' A.B.A. summons a large purple projectile. Avoidance is moving slow, but it has a large hitbox and deals a high percentage of damage. Meanwhile Eradication are two orbs, which she shoots from both ways. It's losses its range and damage output at the cost of speed and higher knockback. Side B - Dragging/''Engorgement'' A.B.A. covers herself and dash into direction which was imputed. This moves doesn't do any damage, but makes her harder to hit and also it's one of few means for A.B.A. to moves faster in Normal Mode. In Moroha mode ''Dragging ''turns into Engorgement. This time she crouches and rams with Paracelsus's head into imputed direction. It doesn't have as big range as ''Dragging, but it's actually have decent damage and knockback.'' Up B - Condemnation/''Judgement'' A.B.A. grabs Paracelsus and throws him. It's have decent damage and it's in 8-way. But you have to be careful, because thrown Paracelsus drags A.B.A. faster. Judgement is completely different moves. She jumps up, cutting with Paracelsus's blade upward, for later to come down with powerful downward slash. It's like Marth's '''Dolphin Slash' and Ike's Aether Up B.'' Down B - Injecting/''Suka Motion'' Injecting is A.B.A.'s key move. She's starts in normal mode, in which she's Mighty Glacier able to take and deal good portion of damage, but is less mobile. By imputing this move, she pumps Blood Packet to Paracelsus's mouth, entering into Moroha Mode. In this mode, A.B.A. become more mobile character, able to to connect high-knockable moves. Disadvantages are less durable shield and that she takes 2% for every second when she's in this mode. In Suka Motion Paracelsus pukes out blood which he drank, turning him to normal and also heals 10% of current A.B.A.'s procentes. ''It's turns her back to normal mode. It's worth noting that both moves has 5s. cooldown before you are able to use them again. Final Smash - Darkness of Ignorance A.B.A. summons enormous gate from her intro, which starts to draw nearby opponents. After a short while, doors closed, encasing enemies in. Then Paracelsus fall from the sky, piercing gate vertically in half, creating explosion which sends opponent flying. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Ugh..." KOSFX2: "Auch..." Star KOSFX: *Long, dull screem* Screen KOSFX: "Auch..." Taunts Up: A.B.A. hugs Paracelsus, for what he rolls eyes. Sd: A.B.A. pulls out book and scribs something quickly down. Dn: A.B.A. crouches, diggs little in earth and finds key, for which she smiles and puts into pocket. Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: A.B.A. lays in her collection of keys, enjoying them when Paracelsus lays near napping. Victory 2: A.B.A. sits cross-legged, writing down something, while Paracelsus stands of her and looks at what she's writing down. Victory 3: A.B.A. jumps happy with Moroha-Paracelsus, until he pukes up blood at A.B.A., turning him back to normal. She stands confused, cartoony covered in blood. Lose/Clap: A.B.A. sits sad while Paracelsus looks scowling at their enemy. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose A.B.A. - CMW.png|A.B.A. Classic Mode Win A.B.A. - CML.gif|A.B.A. Classic Mode Lose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures A.B.A. - C.jpg|A.B.A. Congratulation Screen A.B.A. - GO.jpg|A.B.A. Game Over Screen Character Description Created in mountain house named simply "Frasco", A.B.A. is artificial created life form, called homunculus. She has spended 10 isolated years in this building, mostly because her "father" was taken away by military, collecting keys as a symbol of outside world, which she was hoping someday to explore. On one of her trip she came across a ancient relic, known ''Flament Nagel, demonic battle axe in shape of a key. She felt in love with it, calling him Paracelsus, and then embarked on a trip to find new, human body as a host for his "spouse" (notabene, against his will). Only after long time of their trip, concerned Paracelsus get through her head that he can't love her as much as she does, but still he will be with her because their new forged bond. However, A.B.A. still was determined to give body to his friend. After the recent news about Pandora 2.0. crashing in Antarctic, A.B.A. reminded that she read some data about similiar object when she was still living in Frasco. Knowing its unusual properties homunculus saw opportunity to complete her quest. She set her sight at South Pole, taking Paracelsus with her (because he didn't have any choice on that matter) on a new adventure... Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Rapid jabs with elbow *Dash Attack - Big swing with Paracelsus/''Using Palacelsus head as a ram'' *Forward tilt - Mighty swing with Paracelsus/''A.B.A kicks Paracelsus while holding his horns, making him breath green flame'' *Up tilt - Uppercut/''Swings Paracelsus upward blade-first'' *Down tilt - Leg sweep/''Swings Paracalsus's head at the level of oponnents legs'' *Side Smash - Strong slap/''Grabs Paracelsus's chain in her mouth and swings him blade-first'' *Up Smash - Takes Paracelsus on her back and rise her lower part, hitting in the process/''Slightly jumps, sending Palacelsus up'' *Down Smash - Swing Paracelsus around/''Hits oponent with a Paracelsus's chain (Which is now pointed)'' Aerial Attacks *N-Air - A.B.A. turns around and does frontflip kick *F-Air - Upward slash with her hand/''A.B.A. turn around and slash oponent with Paracelsus's blade.'' *B-Air - A.B.A. leans Parecelsus on herself and thrust him forward head-first. *U-Air - A.B.A. hugs Paracelsus and does flip kick/''A.B.A. wraps her legs around Paracelsus and does flip, mostly hitting with blade's head.'' *D-Air - A.B.A. throws Paracelsus down (Similar to Up B, but it can't be aimed) Throws *Grab - *Pummel - Paracelsus headbutts enemy. *Forward Throw- A.B.A. throw Paracelsus at enemy. *Back Throw - A.B.A. picks their oponent on Paracelsus, and then throw him overhead. *Up Throw - A.B.A. does front flip kick, bouncing of Paracelsus while still holding to his chain. *Down Throw - A.B.A. turns back, and swings Paracelsus blade-first overhead at enemy. Other Attacks *Ledge attack: A.B.A. climbs up and stabs with the key, which pulled itself out from her bandage on wrist. *100% ledge attack: A.B.A. climbs up and swings her key mightly. *Front attack: Takes Paracelsus on her back and rise her lower part, hitting in the process/''Slightly jumps, sending Palacelsus up'' *Back attack: Swing Paracelsus around *Trip attack: Leg sweep Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Victory Music [https://youtu.be/QyM3zU-_SNU?t=15s "Keep in Gates" - Arc System Works]'' (0:15-0:20) Kirby Hat Kirby has key coming through his head Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode Prologue Rivals Rival #1 Rival #2 Victory Quotes A.B.A. (Mirror Match) Alyx Vance AQUAMAN (DLC) Asterix Athena Big Smoke Bob Caitlyn Captain Vladimir (DLC) Danzel Crocker (DLC) Dean Ambrose Doctrine Dark Dylan Elena Fanboy and Chum-Chum Farfetch'd Fishy Boopkins Fortissimo Goldust (DLC) Gordon Freeman Great Tiger Harley Quinn Hisako Jinx Johnny Cage King Boo King Dedede (DLC) Kled (DLC) Mai Makoto Mariska Marlton Megamind (DLC) New Jack Nightwolf Norm of the North (DLC) Obelix Patchy the Pirate Petey Piranha (DLC) Pink Guy Poison (DLC) Poison Ivy Rabbid Mario Reed and Roger Rico Roadhog Ryback Scott Steiner Slayer Sponge Sonya Blade Terry Crews Toon Dr. Mario (DLC) Ty Lee Verminious Snaptrap Vi Weird Al (DLC) Calder George A. Romero Minecraft Zombie Horde The Tank Killabilly Ending Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer A! B! A! Ending Music ''"Guilty Gear Isuka Ending" - Arc System Works Lawl Food Blood Packet Pawlette Swaps Trivia *The name "A.B.A" could also be an indirect reference to blood types, especially due to A.B.A's focus on using blood throughout her gameplay. *A.B.A is a clairvoyant, a person who can see ghosts. *A.B.A. can be taken as a reference to the Sweden pop group ABBA, and also from the musical term known as "ABA". Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Guilty Gear Category:Arc System Works Category:Female Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Demon CD's Favorites Category:Super Smash Lawl Pandora Category:Creepy characters Category:Blood Lover Category:Semi-Cute Category:Demon CD's list of females he has a crush on